Nightmaretale
|date = January 3, 2016 |website = DeviantArt |type = Concept Change |subtype = Post-Pacifist Sequel |tone = Serious |setting = True Neutral |medium = Comic}} Nightmaretale is a post-pacifist AU where Chara gets angry about Frisk not keeping their promise to save Asriel. Nightmaretale is set two-years post pacifist route; where the monsters live upon the surface with monsters happily. Frisk lives with Toriel, Sans and Papyrus. All is well, however, happiness does not last. Over the course of few weeks, Frisk had been experiencing traumatic nightmares of their preview genocide route in the previous timelines. The nightmares progressively get worse and Frisk learns that the nightmares are influenced by Chara and their 'magic'. Frisk, therefore, begins to experience post-traumatic symptoms of the memories of the genocide route (both from their own actions and their judgment from Sans). Sans learns the nightmares are initiated by Chara when they become powerful enough to manipulate Frisk's physical actions. He and Frisk begin to look for answers as to how and why this is happening. In this emotional journey, Frisk has to confront their past actions, and Chara, for the sake of their families safety. Prologue * Frisk (and Chara) made 94 Pacifist runs to try and save Asriel. * With the continued search to try and save Asriel, they began to explore whether the killing of some monsters would change the outcome. However, this only lead to misfortune and not a pacifist ending. * After 3 different neutral endings, the outcome was still the same - Asriel could not be saved. * This constant failure caused Chara to anger, and in a final attempt, Frisk and Chara resettled, and committed a genocide run to see whether the monsters sacrifice would cause an outcome to change. It did not. * Chara became enraged. They made the 99th reset, but this time, it was only filled with Chara's rage. How the monsters did not help save Asriel so many years ago. * However, they not able to complete the entire genocide run a second time. In their fight against Sans in the Judgement hall, Chara had tried to fight him. * But Frisk could no longer withstand the physical and psychological agony of harming their friends and family. They took action and spared Sans. And of course, Sans killed them. * But, Frisk continues to spare Sans. Not once, not twice, but an exact amount of times they had killed the monsters in each neutral and genocide timeline. * Frisk told Chara they would save Asriel in the next timeline; no matter how long it took. Chara was frustrated but did not argue. * Frisk told Sans why they had done all of this. And placed the blame on Chara and themselves. And before Sans could say anything, Frisk killed themselves, and made a reset for the 100th time and completed a final pacifist timeline. * Chara was nowhere in sight of this final pacifist run. * In this final pacifist run, Frisk unfortunately was still unable to save Asriel. As much as Asriel/Flowey continued to tell Frisk to reset their memories after each run, he clearly still had some recognition of the multiple resets. Asriel told Frisk to stop and that it was time to let go. Even though Frisk stayed with him for a long while, Asriel continued to tell him to go. And sadly, Frisk did. * Once the barrier was broken, the monsters lived their lives happily on the surface. And Frisk along with them. * however, it was not a happy ending for everyone. Someone wanted revenge on Frisk; for not keeping their promise to save Asriel. Chara. Plot * This AU is set two years later after Frisk's final reset and completion of a pacifist timeline. * All the monsters live happily and carefree with their friends and family. * Frisk lives with Toriel, Sans and Papyrus. * Undyne and Alphys live together happily. * Metatron and Asgore are... Somewhere (to be added later). * All is normal until Frisk begins to experience traumatizing nightmares which are later learned to be caused by Chara possessing magic. * As the nightmares go on, they progressively get worse. Not only are there nightmares, but also hallucinations. They worsen as they spread to mind manipulation of not only Frisk but also Sans. Later, it lead to a complete body possession (temporarily). * Because of the nightmares, Frisk is reminded of their vicious and violent acts in the genocide runs and suffers from slight PTSD. * Sans tries many efforts to help Frisk to figure out how these nightmares are happening. As well as trying to strengthen his bonds with Frisk. * Chara's magic and soul continues to strengthen, and Frisk is having to face Chara head on to keep everyone safe. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Post-Pacifist Category:Serious Category:True Neutral Category:Comic